


Began The Night Believing (I Loved You In The Moonlight)

by familiars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Non AU, future non au, larry stylinson - Freeform, well kinda fluffy more angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familiars/pseuds/familiars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year. A year full of longing and Harry still loves Louis. When they see each other again old feelings surface, but Harry thinks growing up may mean growing apart. And I love you is still hard to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Began The Night Believing (I Loved You In The Moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. But I really love Louis and Harry and their love. Hopefully if anyone reads this, they enjoy it. Thanks so much.

Harry counts the days it's been since he last saw Louis.

It's been a year. A whole 365 days. Everyday he's still reminded of Louis in some way. He still drives by that damned house everyday. He still hears their songs on the radio. And worse he sees Louis every time he closes his eyes. 

He doesn't know if it's best that they fizzled out instead of constant fighting. The thing is, Louis was never his. It was all just promises of "one day it can work, not now though, but I do love you Harry." Their closeness dwindled with time though. The connection they had when they first met began to fade as the fame rose. And "I love you" soon became used as "I'm sorry."

The last fight was it and it wasn't even that big. He never thought Louis would just leave. Why didn't Louis fight for him?

That night they came home from dinner. It was quiet. They hardly spoke at the restaurant, or in the car. When they walked through the door there was no sudden explosion. Louis walked to his room. Harry was scared to follow because he knew what was coming. And he was scared of what he'd find out Louis' silence meant.

Harry slowly turned the door handle and walked in seeing Louis sitting at the end of the bed staring at his knees.

"Louis." He started just to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, not even looking up. So Harry sat down next to him.

"Louis, what's going on?"

"I'm just so tired." He says with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Okay let's just sleep?" Harry tries to stay calm and not take Louis' irritation to heart. They've been so on edge lately.

"No I'm just tired Harry." Oh. 

More silence. It's painful now. His face softens before he speaks again. "Harry, you know I care for you...so much."

And it was evident it was the end then. There was no coming back from this.

"Do you though?" Harry knows he doesn't mean this, but it comes out too easily.

"What?.." Louis finally looks up his eyes blazing into Harry's. He doesn't want Louis to think he doesn't love him, but he's not good at communicating anymore. Apparently neither of them are.

"I don't want to split you. I know you have her. I know you love her too." Harry winces at the idea of Eleanor. She was always there, waiting.

"It's not in the way you think, Harry," Louis' irritation grows again, but Harry's mind still wonders. "I just can't keep doing it. I can't take hurting you anymore." 

There's more silence and Harry finally speaks. "So this is it?" 

Louis just waits for Harry, watching him intently, because he knows him well enough to know he has more to say.

"We're giving up. All of this was for nothing?" 

Harry is speaking angrily, but it's only because he's trying not to lose it. He's begging though it seems more like he is asking an accusatory question. 

Louis sighs and sits down. "It wasn't for nothing Harry. You're everything to me, but I can't give you everything. And I'm sorry."

"You know it's not true Lou-"

"But it is. I can't give you everything. We can't even have what we both want together, how can I give you the life you need?" It's evident Louis is angry with himself and not Harry. It still hurts.

They've talked about this so many times. Louis and Eleanor. The band. Their future. They always planned out there future. Even their wedding. Even their damn kids names. 

And Louis always wants Harry. But they can never have each other fully. There is always something pulling them apart, when all they want is each other. But Louis will never fully commit to Harry. He can't. It's just so hard. The "I love you's" and "someday's" just aren't enough.

"You're right." Harry responds. It's bitter. He knew it was coming for a long time. He's given up the fight this time.

"Harry please, listen to me though. Everything I've ever said, I meant it. All of it."

And Harry can't even tell him how he feels. He can't handle anymore of it. 

"Just stop."

And that's it. That's all Harry can say. And the last little beam holding up his world has snapped and it's all fallen apart. And all he wants is for Louis to tell him he loves him.

Louis takes a deep breath. It's sharp and shaky and Harry knows he's ready to lose it, because so is he. And they've always been so damn in sync with each other.

Harry climbs into the bed under the covers and turns over. Louis turns the light off and Harry hears rustling in the closet and Louis' breathing. Louis returns to the bed and crawls in with Harry and holds him so tightly. Harry knows it's done. He feels the warm sensation of Louis' tears making their way into his hair and eventually he starts to drift. 

"Harry, I love you so much." 

Harry wants to say it back, but he's too tired. And when he wakes up in the morning Louis is gone. And he didn't get to tell him he loved him.

The house is too alone after he's gone. Harry feels all of the years of memories he and Louis had together closing in around him. He can smell the burnt meals Louis made just to prove a point. The sound if some stupid action movie Louis loved. The water running for both of them to take a shower. The one spring that would always made a sound when Louis got into the bed with Harry. Louis' laugh. Louis' cry. Even the way Louis said Harry's damn name. He can't take it, so he moves out. 

The band breaks up, of course. Harry can't stand seeing Louis. He can't stand that Louis doesn't even look at him. He doesn't speak to him. Months go by and Louis doesn't talk and the tour is cancelled. And the band is over.

He can't take the fame and when the band stops Harry loses Louis altogether. He loses everything. But really he lost it all a few months before when Louis left him to wake up alone.

-

Now after over a year there's Harry trying not to notice Louis in the corner at Niall's birthday party. 

Niall and Harry stayed close after the band break up. They'd always been close. He helped Harry a lot with the break up. The other boys did too, though Zayn of course spent most of his time with Louis. But Niall can't help him right now.

Harry tries so hard not to look, but the urge is agonizing. One look will end the pain, he tells himself, and maybe if he sees him this last time he'll be okay. Closure. It's all he really ever needed. To sees Louis face instead of just remembering the feeling of waking up alone.

So he looks and Louis is looking right back. He's older, but he looks so young, like when they had just finished their first tour. It hurts. Too much. He looks away again and walks toward the bathroom in an attempt to escape. He's going to have to leave. He knows he will. But he doesn't really want to be the one to break easily. He hopes he goes unnoticed as he hastily walks to the bathroom, but when he gets there Louis is waiting for him. 

"Harry" he breathes.

Harry doesn't want to talk. He knows if he does he will end up having to say goodbye. But he still does.

"Hi."

"I...how are you?" Louis still appears shocked. 

"I'm fine. Busy." That's a lie.

"Me too. You'd think after all this time things wouldn't still be this chaotic, yeah?"

Harry thinks it's funny because that's how he's feeling. But what he feels is different. It's not chaotic because of being busy, it's his thoughts that are chaotic. Chaotic thoughts of Louis.

"Yeah."

"Harry."

"Yeah."

"I..I really" he sighs then laughs and Harry panics. "Nevermind." And laughs again.

"What?" He's is almost angry.

"It's nothing." His eyes are pained and Harry can see it, but Louis smiles his brilliant smile and says "I think I should go."

"Oh." And Harry feels it stronger than before, the overwhelming longing for Louis. "Goodbye Lou." And he doesn't mean for it to happen, but the nickname slips out.

Louis winces, but smiles. "Goodnight Harry." And Louis leaves again. It hurts, because this time Harry is watching it happen.

He lets him walk away and tell everyone goodbye and leave. He doesn't move. Finally he just leaves too. Closure. It's what he needed. But it's not. At least it isn't what he wanted. 

He thought seeing Louis would make it easier. But now he's thinking about the way Louis said "goodnight" instead of goodbye. He wants to see Louis again. Speaking to him was such a big mistake, though few words were even exchanged, and it's not like they can ever be friends. It's only going to be bitter or hateful or full of longing. There is no other way. And the worst is that seeing Louis was like seeing a stranger, who somehow you have all of these memories with. 

But God Harry just wants to see him again. He wants to know what he was going to say before he put his guard up. He nearly breaks. He nearly calls, but he knows he can't. So he falls asleep trying not to think about his Louis-less existence. 

Two weeks pass and everyday is the same. He thinks he sees Louis everywhere, but he's never there. It's back to the post break up feeling. But in reality in a year the feeling never went away. And even the actions. The accidentally slip of words that escape by accident meant for Louis, but he's not there. Nearly setting another plate at the table. Buying the shampoo Louis loved. And he even still sleeps on the right side of the bed, not even daring to slip over to Louis' side, expecting Louis to invade his space anyways. He's almost angry with himself, because he thinks he wants him more than before he even saw him again. He actually feels guilty he hadn't thought of him as much before as he is now. 

Basically Harry is losing it. 

He needs to get out of this damn apartment. So he decides to meet Niall at the bar. He needs someone to take his mind off things and he's sure Niall will get him rip roaringly drunk, which will either help or hurt him. 

\-- 

"Harry! Good to see ya!" Niall says loudly, extending out his arms for one of his obnoxious hugs.

Harry can't help but break into a smile at the sound of Niall's already half drunk voice. 

"Same to you" he replies letting his grin widen further.

"Ready for the night of your life?" He says, just as he says every other time they do anything together. 

"Sure." And they easily down two shots. 

But that's when Harry sees it. He sees those insanely blue eyes walking for across the room. 

"Niall.." He says hesitantly.

"What?" He looks genuinely curious. And he follows Harry's eyes to understand what he's talking about. Or to seem like he didn't already know what Harry meant.

"Why is he.." 

"I really didn't know Harry. But I was talking to him the other day and he mentioned you guys talked?"

"A little. Just at your party."

"Oh well Harry he really.."

And then there he is. 

"Niall! How's it going?..." He smiles, but pauses, glimpsing at Harry. And looks back at Niall, only to quickly return his attention to Harry.

"Harry.." He says obviously caught off guard.

"Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't know you were..."

"No it's fine."

Niall stands up obviously feeling uncomfortable. "How about I let you two talk?" There's a hint of something in his voice but Harry can't decipher it. Harry pleads to Niall wordlessly not to go because he isn't sure if he can do this again, but Niall smiles and turns to walk out.

Harry watches him walk away. When he turns around Louis is sitting looking up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harry replies.

"How are you?"

"Since the last time you asked me, maybe a few weeks ago, I'm still fine." He lies.

"You know I really.." He says laughing, his tone always humorous.  
He did this last time too. It sounds so stupid the way he does it, just fading out of talking to staring off with no warning.

"What?"

"Forget it." He looks down, a bitter laugh taking over.

"Dammit Louis, I'm tired of these games." 

"What?" Louis aims his stare directly in Harry's eyes. 

"Just say it. Please." Harry pleads. Louis' eyes are burning into his. 

"I miss you."

Harry freezes. He doesn't know what to do because all he wants to do is run. Or just stay and never let Louis go. But it can't end like that. Either way could never be simple.

"Okay." It's all he says back.

Louis' face gets red. "God I'm stupid" he laughs nervously "I shouldn't have even come here."

"No it's fine. You were here first. This was all Niall's idea. It's my fault."

Louis just looks desperate. Harry doesn't know what for, but he knows Louis' looks. And Harry can't stand it. It's all he's wanted for so long so he breaks.

"I miss you too." He nearly chokes on his words. 

He's nauseous. It's been so long. But Louis' smile is melting his nervousness, but at the same time it's just inducing more pain.

"I miss everything. I miss the band. I miss you the most though. God, I miss you. I didn't think I'd be saying this, but it's true." It slips out of Louis' mouth quickly.

"I'll buy you a drink." Harry smiles sympathetically. 

But they don't just buy a drink. They buy too many. And they are so drunk. And Harry knows he needs to go home so he tells Louis goodbye. And Louis, pitifully drunk begs him to stay. 

"Um, do you have a way home Lou?"

"I think I'll walk." But it's actually raining and Harry feels bad and he knows Louis lives pretty far. 

"I'll call a cab." 

"Okay." He's quick to oblige, giving Harry a fleeting smile.

And when it gets there they're slightly wet from the rain and the rain on Louis face reminds him of that night. But it also reminds him of how many times they've done this. And Harry knows Louis isn't going to his own house. He's coming with Harry. There's no point in arguing.

The ride is slow to Harry's. It's almost to hard to see through the rain. And Louis is asleep up against Harry. 

When they finally get to Harry's he wakes Louis up.

"Hey. We're here."

His eyes flutter open and he has that lazy smile first then a face of shock. He gets out of the cab and it speeds away.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"Oh god Harry I'm sorry I should've told you where I live. I don't want to put in you in this.." And he stops his face twisted into an unreadable expression. "You moved?.."

"Yes."

"Why?" He says breathlessly.

Harry ignores him because he can't answer that. He can't tell him he had to leave their place behind because every single thing about that place reminded him of Louis. "Let's go inside."

Inside Harry guides Louis to a spare room and he sets fidgeting on the bed while Harry leans up against the door frame. After a few moments he sighs and finally speaks,

"Well goodnight. I can drive you home tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Harry." He says finally looking up, smiling. 

Harry closes the door and quickly retreats down the long hallway to his room, because he doesn't trust himself. 

Lying down it's 3 am and he can't sleep. He wonders if Louis can. He watches his ceiling fan rotate trying to calm his nerves. But of course then he hears a knock at the door. 

"Yeah?" He calls out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door creaks and light pours into the room only to escape as soon as Louis swiftly closes the door. The only source of light being the moon shining dimly through Harry's curtains. Even in the dark Louis' eyes blaze into his. 

"Can't sleep?" He asks, never breaking eye contact.

"No, not really."

"Do you..." He pauses for a few seconds and Harry knows what's coming "do you mind if I sleep in here?"

Harry doesn't want to say yes. He doesn't think he should, but I comes out of his mouth too quickly to take it back.

And Louis slides under the covers. He brushes against Harry before distancing himself. But honestly Harry wants him closer. He wants Louis to hold onto him, but he knows it's wrong and this shouldn't even be happening in the first place. None of it. 

Moments pass before Louis speaks.

"Two years and I still sleep better in a bed with you."

There's silence and then Harry turns over. 

"Louis.."

"Harry, I know we're drunk, but I've missed you. So much."

"I missed you too. You know that."

Louis sucks in a rapid breath of air and crashes his lips to Harry's. Harry can't even fight it. He just lets it happen. 

Everything happens too quickly and the passion and longing takes over and it feels like they are 18. 

And when Harry wakes up Louis is wrapped around him. And it's exactly what he wanted, but he knows it has to end there. He can't keep doing this to himself. 

"Louis." He shakes him. "I'm sorry, but I need you to go."

"What why?" Louis sits up quickly. 

"I can't do this okay?"

But then Louis becomes panicked and fidgety. "Yes you can. Please. I need you." 

Harry wants to cry. He can't though. It has to end. Everything. He can't believe it got this far again.

But at that point Louis' phone rings. He looks down at it, flushes, but picks it up. 

"Hey," he mutters, "I can't talk now." And abruptly hangs up, not daring to make eye contact with Harry. And it feels to familiar.

"Who was that?" Harry's too scared to find out the answer.

Louis looks up, "it's um.."

"It's her." It stings Harry to say. He winces at the mention. It's all too real now.

"Yeah..yeah it is."

Harry doesn't even fight. He just walks away and back into his room. It's not even been a month since he saw Louis that first time in a year and it's gone too far. Two times seeing him after one year has already ruined anything he built to protect himself from this.

"Harry! Harry, please.."

"Go."

"Just wait, oh god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've told you. I'm an idiot. I swear. I was going to leave her today. I didn't think I'd spend the night here. I was going to do it today."

"Louis I know you too well."

"No. It's been over a year. I'm not that same kid. I've had too much time to think about it. We can't just do what we did last night and call it quits. We can't."

"That's the problem though. We're both the same. I think it's time this stops."

Louis stands watching Harry, waiting for him to speak one more time.

"Please go home. It's been good seeing you again, but I think it's time we say goodbye."

"Okay." Louis finally says after a few minutes. "I'll go."

He walks to the door and Harry turns away but hears Louis one last time. 

"I'll see you, Harry."

"Goodbye Lou." It hurts, but I had to be goodbye. He's so scared it's not though.

And he's right.

A week goes by and Harry can hardly stand himself. He goes to bar and drinks. He sees so many people he could talk to but he can't. Louis ruined him. He ruined any chance of love he could ever have.

And on a Saturday after he's actually gotten himself drunk and walked home he slams the door behind him and sleeps on the couch. He doesn't know how long he's been asleep before the buzzing at the door. He knows what it's going to be but he still lets him in.

"Why are you here?" He whispers.

"I don't know, because I'm stupid Harry. That's why." He says pacing. 

Harry stands waiting for a better explanation. 

"I'm sorry. Everything I've done. I'm stupid."

"I knew we'd regret this. I shouldn't have let you in my room. I shouldn't have let you stay the night.."

"No! That's not what I mean. I don't regret that. I don't care if it's wrong, but I don't regret it."

"Louis.."

"Come stay with me." Harry laughs because he's sure he misheard him. "Please?"

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Everything I do or say or ask is stupid to say."

"So you don't want me to?" Harry doesn't know why he's being playful. He isn't sure why he's already agreeing to this. Maybe it's because it's late and he's still slightly drunk. Or maybe it's because he's convinced himself this is goodbye again. It would almost be nice to keep playing this game, he thinks.

"Okay."

"Really?" Louis is shocked. 

"Yeah."

The drive to Louis' is awkward and silent. Harry is quickly beginning to regret his choice. When they arrive Louis is panicked Harry can tell. So Harry kisses him. He needs to get it all over with quickly. 

"Louis, I'll stay with you. But I can't do this much longer. It hurts too much okay"

"Harry.." He begins. He looks pained. 

So Harry throws him on the bed and gets it over with. Harry wants to cry or vomit. He's too in love with Louis to only do this one more time. It still hurts more than I should to let him go. One damn party after a year ruined everything. 

"Stay?" Louis says obviously blinded by the act at hand.

"Okay." Harry says but he feels sick knowing he won't be keeping to his word. But he thinks he doesn't have to for Louis. Louis never kept his.

"I love you." Louis says hastily. Harry ignores it and kisses him. And finally it stops and he watches Louis grow tired. 

"Remember when we had our house and we'd have movie marathons every free weekend?" Louis says slowly.

"Of course." Harry replies smiling to himself. "You'd always burn the popcorn. You always burned all the food." He laughs a little.

"I don't want this to stop." Louis says drowsily.

"Me either." Harry can't help but admit.

"Then why does it have to stop?"

"Because it was never supposed to begin again."

"I'll miss you." Louis says putting his arms around Harry. This time Harry can't help but let Louis hold onto him. He's been wanting this for too long. It's consumed his dreams for a year now. Soon enough Louis is asleep lightly breathing on Harry's neck. 

When Harry wakes up in the morning Louis is still holding on. He's missed that sweaty feeling of being held too close. Louis' eyelashes look as long as they always did. His loose hairs wisped over his face breaks Harry's heart a little. He's so perfect. 

Louis eyes flutter slightly when Harry gets up. That breaks Harry's heart even more. But Harry still leaves. As soon as he gets to the end of the driveway he loses it and calls for a cab. 

\---  
A month goes by and Harry doesn't see Louis at all. He imagines him at the grocery store. He waits to see him at the bar. He waits for Niall to bring him up in conversation but he never does. 

He's more upset with himself than he is with Louis at the moment. He's so angry that he didn't just let himself say goodbye to Louis at that damn party. 

One day Harry is at the grocery and he knows this time he really sees Louis walk by. Their eyes catch each other's attention, and Harry quickly looks away. And Louis keeps walking. Harry wants Louis, needs him, but he knows it can't be simple. They can't be friends. They could never be. So Harry abandons his groceries and goes home. He knows he needs to learn to deal with the life he has now but it's still so damn hard. All he's known, it seems, is Louis. 

Louis shows up later. Of course he does. 

"Harry. What the fuck?"

Harry just stares because he has no clue how to respond.

"Why did you just leave me? And then you act like it's a crime to even look at me in the damn market? Why?"

And finally Harry breaks. All this time it's only ever been pain, but now it's anger.

"Because you left that night."

"Harry.."

"No dammit. You listen to me. You gave up. You let it happen and I was the one left alone. And then you didn't even have the decency to look at me. It took you a year, then you cornered me at a damn party. And it all still hurts more than it should. And then after all this time you were still with her even after we had sex, some meaningless drunk sex I might add. That was a damn mistake."

"Maybe it was a mistake to you, but no to me. It wasn't meaningless, you know it never really ended between us. You know I care. She was just there. She was familiar. I needed something, a friend. I never did anything with her. Ever. But Harry, you told me to go that night. You told me to leave! I wanted you to fight, anything. I needed you."

"I wanted you to fight for ME. I deserved that Louis. You just gave up. You didn't ever really try for me. I was just your best friend who you could use whenever you wanted. I know I was just another person you put that act on for.." 

Louis' agitation is obviously growing and he can't help but interrupt Harry, "Do you know how hard it was to have to pretend you were just my friend? To pretend I loved Eleanor? It took a toll Harry and you just blamed me because I couldn't call you my boyfriend. But I did it to help you. All of it. It was all for you. I didn't want to hurt you. And I know I'm shitty with communication, but so are you. I loved you. I told you that so many times. How could you not see that? I'm so sorry I broke your heart Harry, but you broke mine too."

And Harry lets it sink in and let silence take over. He finally replies "You didn't break my heart really. No you didn't. I broke my own. I broke my own loving you."

"I want it to stop hurting Harry. But it never does." He doesn't know if he's talking about himself or Harry, but Harry knows he wants the same thing, but he also knows there is only one way to end the pain and they can't do it. He's too scared to go back.

"I just think it's time we grow up.."

"So that's it?" The familiar words echo in Harry's mind for a moment. 

"Yeah I think it is." He says slowly, having up force himself to say it. 

Louis' eyebrows knit together and he runs his hand over his face. He's frustrated. And not just frustrated, he's tired. Again. 

"Harry if I leave this time, I'm not going to be the one to come back."

"I understand." He says avoiding eye contact at all costs. He can't let Louis see he's about to lose any ounce of control he's ever had. But he can't let it happen so he doesn't look. 

Louis stands in place for a moment just watching Harry. He smiles a little before he says it, before he breaks Harry's heart for the last time. 

"Goodbye Harry."

Then he's gone. He's weakly smiling at Harry and then walking out the door. 

And this time it's Harry who can't speak. Harry's not the one saying goodbye and running away. And it hurts worse than anything to really hear him say goodbye. 

And then Harry starts to think about it all. Louis meant it. He meant it all. He did love him. He didn't ever see that Eleanor was all for show and it was all to protect him. And he never thought about what Louis was going through. He had to suffer so Harry didn't have to. And he was tired. He did give up, but Harry let him. He shouldn't have ever left. It's Louis' fault for leaving, but it's Harry's fault too. And god, he feels stupid, because he just let him walk away again. A year of only wanting him and then he let him go again because he was too stuck in the past. And then Harry is running. Running out the door, down the driveway, out into the road and Louis is walking down the sidewalk. Thank god. Thank god he hadn't called the cab yet.

"Louis!" He shouts.

And Louis stops walking. Turning around slowly. He's crying. 

"Yeah?" He says too quietly. 

Harry rushes to him, ready to close the gap between them. The space is too much and all he wants is to hold him. 

"Don't leave me." Harry finally breaks. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis whispers for the millionth time in Harry's life. 

"I know. I know you are, that's the point. I didn't see it until you were walking away again. But you don't need to be. I'm sorry Louis."

His eyes widen. "For what?"

"For never understanding. And for pushing you away and pushing you to give up. I didn't know how to handle myself. And everything you did, it was all for me. When you were leaving you told me you meant every word you ever said, and you did. And I'm sorry for not seeing that."

"We really are terrible at communicating aren't we?" Louis lets out a bitter laugh but smiles. He always makes it okay with that damn smile.

"I guess so. But I want something to be clear, because I haven't made it clear in these past few months."

Louis stands, waiting for Harry's next choice of words. 

"I loved you. I love you. I never stopped. The whole time. I should've told you. I should've just called.." He says hastily trying to keep Louis from walking away. 

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

Louis steps closer until they're so close they're touching. He brushes the matted hair off of Harry's face and his hand lingers. 

"I don't want to leave. I never really wanted that." He says.

"Then don't." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"God Harry I love you." Louis laughs a little. Rubbing his thumb on Harry's cheek. 

"I love you Lou, so much." Harry can't help, but cry just a little. 

Finally Louis brings Harry down to him, holding him. And finally kisses him. Their lips move slowly. Like they're living in some past dream, but it's now. And there's so much to it, but the only word Harry can think of to call it is love. 

"Don't ever let me go." Harry says in a whisper. 

"I won't." Louis smiles into his hair.  
\----


End file.
